tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Arasai
We are creatures of pure magic. Flesh is weak, but magic will never fail. ''- Mistress Denesei of the Arasai''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Queen Cristanos corrupted some stolen Fae spirit blossoms with torture and dark magic, creating the Arasai. The malicious children of hate and dark magic, Arasai honor their goddess through defiling and torturing the inferior races across Norrath, taking pure pleasure in their cruelty. The Arasai are blindingly loyal to the Teir'Dal Queen Cristanos, whom they worship as a goddess, and are powerful allies to the dark elves.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and are able to function well as any class. Strength 10 Agility 30 Stamina 10 Intelligence 25 Wisdom 25 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision Provides high contrast vision, but washes out color. Grants Ultravision to caster. 2 hours Featherfall Although the wings of the Fae don't offer the full flight advantages of other creatures, with training the Fae can use them to slow their descent when falling. Featherfall is inactive while on horseback. Reduces maximum falling speed of caster. Passive Spell Wind Walker The arasai can call upon a gust of wind to give them a short burst of speed. Increases in-combat movement speed of caster by 50.0%. Increases speed of caster by 50.0%. 36.0 seconds Glide Combined with the Arasai's natural ability to slow their descent when falling, Glide allows the Arasai to travel a greater distance than before after jumping. Glide is inactive while on horseback. Allows caster to jump farther. Until Canceled |-|Traditions= can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Agile Movements Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Arasai Savvy Through intense study, you gain additional intelligence that increases with your level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Tiny Stings Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Swift Swings Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Rooted Mind Your proficiency with magical attacks grants you additional skill in disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Quick Banishing Improves your hostile casting speed. Increases the casting speed of hostile spells by 2%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Stealthy Acrobatics Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases stealth or invisible movement speed of caster by 15.0%. Passive Spell Pixie Dust Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Strong Additives Your knowledge of the arcane arts helps to increase the duration of tradeskilled potions. Increases the duration of tradeskilled potions by 15%. Passive Spell Gathering Mana While out of combat, your power will regenerate faster than normal. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Coated Wings Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Magic of the Arasai Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Toxic Protection Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Elemental Fortitude A magical barrier surrounds you, increasing your resistance to elemental attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Ingenious Trades Your knowledge of the arts grants you an additional chance to succeed while tradeskilling. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Crafty Concentrations While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Neriak Precision The keen eyes and geological knowledge of the Arasai make them experts when dealing with Gems. Enhancement, permanently placed upon you, which increases your Jewelcrafting skill by 5. Increases Artificing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Transmography Arasai have mastered the use of dark techniques that allow them to be experts at transmuting. Enhancement, permanently placed upon you, which increases your Transmuting skill by 5. Increases Transmuting of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Intricate Designs Reduces the power cost of using the woodworker reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Woodworker reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race